Cero
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Especial de Navidad. Tras cortar su relación con Perla, Blu es rechazado por todas las aves del Amazonas, siendo expulsado del clan. En mitad de su depresiva nueva vida, sus amigos le recordarán que alguien como él puede cambiar hasta el mismo destino.


**¡Hola! Este es mi especial de navidad. No voy a decir nada en especial en esta introducción, tan solo que abráis este enlace en Youtube, y que pongáis la canción cuando avise en el fic. Creedme, será mucho más inmersivo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfrutad.**

 **Enlace:** watch?v=7tGebP_FWT4 **(Pegadlo en vuestro buscador y os saldrá el primero)**

* * *

Amanecía en la selva del Amazonas. La luz comienza a bañar los cálidos árboles y todas las aves empiezan a despertar para comenzar el día.

Entre ellas, un grupo de aves muy particular se reunía para desayunar.

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" Dice el canario Nico, entrando al nido y seguido de Pedro.

"Buenos días." Dice Rafael con su característico tono amigable. "Mi esposa se ha molestado en traer el desayuno, ¿queréis?" Pregunta con ironía, puesto que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Dios, sí, me muero de hambre." Dice Pedro, siendo el primero en comenzar a devorar la fruta traída por Eva.

"¿Tenéis que hacer algo hoy?" Pregunta Rafael entre mordisco y mordisco.

"Sí." Dice Nico, tragando un trozo de mango. "Hoy toca ensayo."

"Esa pequeña es buena." Menciona Pedro, refiriéndose a Carla. "¡En un par de semanas será tan buena como nosotros!"

"No lo niego, la pequeña tiene talento." Dice Rafael.

"¿Y tú, Rafa?" Pregunta Nico. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"La verdad es que tengo el día libre." Presume Rafael. "Eva se ha ido con Perla todo el día y mis hijos se quedan con Mimi."

Nico y Pedro adoptan una desagradable cara.

"Sí, lo sé, quizás tenga que llevarlos al psicólogo otra vez." Dice Rafael entre risas.

Nico y Pedro son contagiados con su risa.

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunta Pedro, terminando de desayunarse un mango. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Quizás vaya con Blu." Dice Rafael.

"Buena idea, le vendrá bien algo de compañía." Dice Nico. "¿Está mejor?"

"Sí, pero sigue teniendo crisis de ansiedad de vez en cuando." Comenta Rafael, preocupado.

Pedro frunce el ceño, preocupado por su amigo. "No me puedo creer que el clan lo creyera."

"Pedro, es el líder del clan, todos confían en él." Dice Nico, tratando de razonar. "Sé que es injusto, pero eso no le quita lo lógico al asunto."

"Ya, tienes razón, pero…" Dice Pedro. "Pero es que es injusto que un ave como Blu esté siendo marginado ya no solo por el clan azul, sino por los rojos también."

"Lo es." Dice Rafael. "Pero Blu es fuerte, puede superarlo."

"Y no lo dudo, Rafi." Dice Nico. "Pero ¿por qué no se vuelve a Rio? Quiero decir, este lugar le solo le provoca dolor y rechazo por parte de los demás."

"No quiere dejar a sus hijos sin un padre." Comenta Rafael. "Y quiere recuperar a Perla, no tiene pensado rendirse."

"Pero Blu tiene prohibido el acceso al clan, ¿puede ver siquiera a sus hijos?" Dice Pedro.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé." Dice Rafael.

Tras la breve conversación terminan de desayunar y ambos músicos ayudan a Rafael a limpiar el nido.

"Gracias por el desayuno, Rafa." Dice Nico, saliendo de su nido volando.

"Nos vemos, Rafi." Se despide Pedro de igual manera. "¡Saluda a Blu de nuestra parte!"

"¡Adiós, amigos!"

Rafael vuelve a la intimidad de su nido, arreglándolo un poco antes de tomarse el día libre.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de la selva…**_

* * *

Mientras todas las aves comenzaban su rutina, él seguía durmiendo.

No tiene por costumbre despertarse temprano, no estaba acostumbrado a la dura vida de la selva, y al llevar tan poco tiempo en esta aún no se había acostumbrado a madrugar y a empezar el día desde una hora temprana.

Se despierta, emite gruñidos en señal de queja mientras intenta mantener los ojos abiertos por más de cinco segundos.

"Dios…" Se vuelve a quejar, bostezando con fuerza. "He dormido bien hoy." Admite.

Y sí, relativamente había dormido bien, unas cuatro horas, acostumbrado a las dos horas que dormía a diario por culpa de su insomnio.

Se levanta y comienza a estirar cada una de sus extremidades, volviendo a bostezar repetidas veces.

Tras espabilarse, siente su estómago rugir.

"Tengo que ir a por algo de comer…" Piensa.

No se hace de esperar y sale del nido volando, recorriendo la amplia selva, en busca de algo de comer.

"Me he despertado muy tarde, ya no queda nada para mi…" Murmura en voz baja, desanimado.

Sin embargo, logra ver a unos quinientos metros un delicioso mango colgando de un gran árbol.

"Mi día de suerte." Piensa, acelerando el vuelo.

Aterriza en una de las ramas del majestuoso árbol, admirando con la vista el mango.

"Eres mío." Blu alza el vuelo y se coloca encima de la rama que sostenía el mango, preparando sus garras para cortar el fruto.

Desliza su garra con suavidad por el hilo que mantenía el mango sujeto a la rama, haciendo que se rompa y el mango comience a caer.

Sin embargo, Blu lo agarra con esa misma pata antes de que caiga al suelo.

"Genial." Piensa, victorioso.

Sin embargo, un placaje lo saca de sus pensamientos. La embestida lo estrella contra la dura corteza del árbol cae de espaldas a la rama. Abre los ojos, adolorido, intentando ver a su atacante.

"Gracias por la comida, payaso." Dice.

Blu se levanta con pesadez y mira al que le ha robado el mango, un guacamayo rojo.

"Por favor, tengo hambre y no hay nada más…" Suplica Blu.

"Gentuza como tú no merece ni vivir." Dice el guacamayo con crueldad. "Si te veo otra vez por el territorio de los rojos te doy una paliza, ¿lo entiendes?"

Blu no responde, sino que se queda inmóvil mirando cabizbajo al suelo, hasta que finalmente el guacamayo rojo se marcha.

Enfadado y decepcionado vuelve a su modesto nido.

"¿Es que no puedo tener un mísero buen día?" Se pregunta a sí mismo, aterrizando en la entrada de su desastroso nido.

Entra y se vuelve a tumbar, pensando en qué hacer.

Sin embargo, su pensamiento se detiene cuando escucha unos aleteos fuera de su nido.

"¡Hola!" Saluda Rafael, entrando al nido.

"Hola, Rafa…" Dice Blu, levantándose a abrazar a Rafael con pesimismo.

"Eh, Blu, ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunta Rafael, preocupado por su amigo.

"Nada, cosas mias…" Miente Blu, cosa que Rafael nota.

"Venga, Blu, dímelo, estamos entre amigos." Trata de convencerlo Rafael.

"Es que…" Blu da un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar. "Me han robado lo único que quedaba de fruta en los alrededores."

"Eh, eso tiene arregl…"

"Y encima me han prohibido de una vez por todas siquiera poner el pie en el territorio de los rojos." Interrumpe Blu a Rafael.

"Dios, que día más horrible." Admite Rafael, a pesar de conocer con antelación el rechazo del clan rojo a Blu.

"Lo sé…"

"Eh, ¿sabes qué?" Dice Rafael. "En mi nido queda algo de fruta de esta mañana, ¿por qué no vienes y te la comes?"

"Rafael, si siquiera me atrevo a pisar el territorio azul me darán una paliza…" Dice Blu.

"Entonces te la traeré, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Dice Blu, algo más animado tras saber que iba a poder comer algo.

"Ahora vengo." Dice Rafael, saliendo del nido.

"Rafael." Llama Blu.

"¿Hm?" Rafael gira su cabeza para escuchar a Blu.

"Gracias." Dice Blu, esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

"Estaré aquí en nada." Responde Rafael, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Rafael emprende vuelo de vuelta a su nido con la intención de tomar algo de fruta para el hambriento Blu. Mientras tanto, Blu decide despejarse y calmarse un poco, posándose en la rama fuera de su nido.

No sonríe, pero era de su agrado lo que veía. La selva del amazonas era considerablemente más activa, tanto en el día como en la noche. Si bien esto podía parecer agradable, también era exponencialmente más peligrosa, lo que había ocasionado que Blu se pasase las noches en vela por estar asustado. Claro está, antes de que sus problemas de insomnio surgiesen.

En su aventura visual por la selva logra distinguir una pareja de guacamayos rojos que volaban juntos, haciendo piruetas y divirtiéndose. Ciertamente, le recordaba a Perla y a él, por lo que opta por apartar la mirada mientras suspira profundamente.

"¿Cómo he llegado hasta esta situación…?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Sus negativos pensamientos no cesan de venir, sino que invaden más y más la mente de Blu, haciendo que su corazón comenzase a latir con más fuerza y ocasionar que Blu respirase con esfuerzo mientras recordaba cómo había sido obligado a abandonar a sus hijos y cómo había perdido al amor de su vida por culpa de una tonta discusión, mientras ese imbécil de Eduardo manipula a las personas haciéndoles creer que yo soy el villano aquí cuando soy una triste mascota deprimida que solo busca ser feliz y…

"¡Ya he llegado!" Blu finalmente logra escapar de la red oscura en la que él solo se había metido. "Blu, te veo agitado, ¿estás bien?"

"He tenido otra crisis nerviosa…" Dice Blu, tratando de calmarse.

"Venga amigo, comamos." Responde Rafael, empujando con sus alas levemente a Blu para que entrase al nido y evitase preocuparse tanto.

"He traído mango y aguacate." Dice Rafael, dejando el alimento en el frío tronco del suelo. "¿Qué prefieres?"

"Mango estará bien." Dice Blu, agarrando el mango y devorándolo con fuerza.

"Vaya, estabas hambriento." Dice Rafael, riendo levemente.

A los pocos segundos Blu se detiene para dejar descansar sus músculos y terminar de tragar la gigantesca pieza de comida que se había metido en el pico.

"Sabes…" Dice Blu, tragando el trozo de mango. "Cada día que pasa siento que los echo de menos cada vez más."

Rafael no puede evitar mirar con lástima a Blu.

"También me preocupa Linda." Continúa hablando. "Estaba tan contenta después de expulsar a los taladores ilegales… Seguro que le he fastidiado las vacaciones."

"¿Le dijiste que…?" Trata de decir Rafael con suavidad.

"Sí." Responde Blu con tranquilidad, entendiendo que Rafael se refería a la ruptura de él y Perla. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un mes? Llevo sin verlos desde ese mismo día. Creo que volvieron a Rio." Añade nostálgico.

La conversación cesa brevemente mientras Blu se termina el mango.

"Blu, perdona que te pregunte esto." Dice Rafael. "¿No crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de volver con Perla?"

Blu, aunque no sonreía en ningún momento, quiso reírse con ironía, aunque no lo hizo.

"Tengo prohibido entrar en la tribu." Explica Blu. "Y ella y yo ni siquiera acabamos de una buena forma. Y su familia me odia. Y mis hijos probablemente también me odian."

"Pero Blu, quizás podríais arreglar las cosas." Dice Rafael. "Quizás no puedas volver con ella, pero ¿no te sentirías mejor pudiendo ser amigo de ella?"

"Sabes, Rafi." Dice Blu. "Soy un egoísta malnacido, y no podría ser capaz de ser simplemente amigo de Perla, porque quiero que sea mía."

Rafael mira sorprendido a Blu.

"Sí, sé que suena egoísta, pero es la verdad." Dice Blu. "No sería capaz de aguantar un mísero segundo sin besarla o sin abrazarla, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos."

"Quién sabe, quizás algún día podáis volver a estar juntos." Dice Rafael. "Navidad es en unos días, son unas fechas mágicas."

"Pero Rafa, no es posible…"

"Blu, Blu, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y todavía sigues ignorando lo que tu corazón te dice para hacerle caso a la razón." Dice Rafael con una amplia sonrisa. "Estuviste dispuesto a morir por el ave que amas, sacrificaste toda tu vida por ver feliz a tu familia, dejaste atrás una vida de comodidades de mascota porque querías a Perla. No hay nada imposible, Blu."

Blu sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Ojalá, Rafa, ojalá."

Ambos cesan de hablar por unos segundos.

"Aún así, sigo teniendo el acceso prohibido a la tribu."

Rafael se ríe levemente de manera sincera. "No sabía que una prohibición podía con un ave como tú, Blu."

Blu corresponde su carcajada.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dice Rafael, incorporándose con energía.

"Soy todo oídos." Dice Blu entre risas.

"Vamos a infiltrarte ahora mismo." Dice el tucán. "Así podrás ver a tu familia."

"Espera, espera, Rafa." Dice Blu. "No puedo simplemente visitar a Perla, te recuerdo que sigue muy enfadada conmigo, sería expuesto."

"Entonces vamos a ver a tus hijos." Dice, abriendo las alas en señal de invitación.

A Blu se le ilumina la cara al escuchar esa palabra. Sin duda, echaba muchísimo de menos a sus tres pequeños retoños y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por verlos otra vez.

"¡Vamos!" Grita Blu con ánimo.

Ambos salen del nido y Rafael guía a Blu hasta el área controlada por la tribu azul. Una vez más, Rafael había conseguido animar a Blu de forma milagrosa.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Blu, mientras volaba junto a Rafael hacia la zona controlada por los azules. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Carla está ensayando con Nico y Pedro." Menciona Rafael. "Por lo que verla a ella no supone riesgo ninguno."

Blu, en vez de responder, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"En cuanto a Bia y a Tiago, no sé dónde pueden estar." Dice Rafael. "¿Tú lo sabes?"

"Rafa, hace un mes que no veo a mis hijos." Dice Blu. "No tengo ni idea."

"Demonios, cómo no se me había ocurrido." Dice Rafael, percatándose de algo. "Le podemos preguntar a Carla."

"Buena idea."

La conversación finaliza y aceleran el paso. En cuestión de diez minutos llegan a los bordes del territorio spix.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Blu con impaciencia. "¿Ahora qué?

"Sígueme."

Rafael entra con Blu en el territorio, volando con sigilo intentando no llamar la atención.

"¿Adónde me estás llevando?" Pregunta Blu, algo cansado por las numerosas complicaciones de su pequeño viaje.

"Ahí." Dice Rafael, señalando en frente suya con la garra.

Rafael había llevado a Blu a un pequeño claro donde Nico y Pedro estaban revoloteando pensativos.

Blu aterriza con disimulo y se acerca al dúo por detrás sin alertarlos.

"Entonces, ¿nos quedamos con el tucán?" Pregunta Nico a su compañero.

"Hombre, yo creo que no está mal del todo." Responde Pedro.

"Sí, no está nada mal." Dice Blu sorpresivamente, alarmando a ambos.

"¡¿Blu?!" Pregunta sorprendido Nico, parpadeando con rapidez confundido. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Lo he traído." Dice Rafael, aterrizando al lado de Nico.

"Demonios, Rafi, debo admitir que esta vez no me esperaba que hicieras esta locura." Dice Pedro. "¿Qué tal, Blu?"

"Podría estar mejor." Dice Blu, siendo sincero. "Chicos, lamentad la prisa, pero si me ven me dan una paliza. ¿Dónde está Carla?"

"¿Carla? Sus hermanos han venido y se la han llevado."

"¿Adónde?"

"Decían que de vuelta al nido, colega." Responde Pedro.

"¿Al nido?" Pregunta Blu, confuso. "¿Siguen viviendo en el nido de Roberto?"

"No estoy seguro." Dice Nico. "Pero creo que sí, teniendo en cuenta que Perla…"

"¡Gracias, nos vemos!" Blu ni siquiera espera a que Nico termine la frase cuando sale volando a buscar el nido de Roberto.

"¡Espera, Blu!" Grita Rafael, siguiéndole. "¡Nos vemos luego, amigos!"

"¡Chao, Rafa!" Ambas aves corresponden la despedida. "Demonios, espero que no lo pillen aquí dentro o lo va a pasar mal."

"¡Blu!" Rafael finalmente alcanza a Blu. "Ten cuidado, no te pueden ver."

"Ya lo sé, tranquilo." Responde con tranquilidad. "Volar bajo es la clave."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dice Rafael.

"¡Rafa!" Escucha una llamada.

"¿Hm?" Rafael mira al lugar del que provenía la voz, era Roberto. "¡H-Hola, Roberto!"

Rafael le hace una señal a Blu con su ala derecha para que siga su camino. Blu obedece y desciende para pasar desapercibido.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunta Roberto. "¿Quién era tu amigo?"

"¡O-Oh! Nadie, s-solo un viejo conocido." Contesta Rafael con nerviosismo, tratando de disimularlo con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Un amigo, eh?" Responde Roberto. "Bueno, espero que te vaya bien, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Ojalá nos veamos pronto otra vez."

"Claro que sí, colega…" Dice Rafael antes de que Roberto desapareciera en la misma dirección en la que había ido Blu.

Rafael descansa sobre una pequeña rama, suspirando con fuerza. "De la que me he librado."

Mientras tanto, Blu continuaba su recorrido hacia el nido de Roberto. Por fortuna recordaba dónde estaba.

"Bueno, ahí está." Dice para sí mismo, deteniéndose en el suelo. "Justo en mitad de todo el territorio azul."

Traga saliva y vuela en ascendente con intención de entrar al nido.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver que no había nadie dentro del nido.

"¿Hola?" Grita Blu.

"¿Papá?" Escucha desde arriba del nido.

Blu mira hacia arriba rápidamente, descubriendo a sus tres hijos asomados por uno de los muchos agujeros que tenía el gigantesco nido.

"¡Papá!" Los tres se abalanzan sobre Blu para abrazarlo.

Blu corresponde el abrazo y cierra los ojos, sonriendo.

"Te hemos echado de menos…" Dice Bia.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunta Tiago.

Blu por el momento no responde, sino que se concentra en disfrutar el contacto físico con sus hijos, ya que puede ser la última vez que los vea en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más abrazados, finalmente se rompe.

"Seguro que lo sabéis." Dice Blu. "Tengo prohibida la entrada al territorio de los azules."

"Sí…" Dicen los tres desanimados. "Hemos intentado convencer al abu, pero no hay manera…"

"Lo sé." Dice Blu, sonriendo forzadamente. "Escuchad, si queréis que nos veamos otra vez tenéis que…"

"¿Blu?" Una voz femenina se escucha desde la entrada del nido.

Las plumas de Blu se erizan mientras se da la vuelta lentamente.

"Perla…" Susurra Blu, asombrado ante la característica belleza de Perla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta, entrando lentamente al nido, con un rostro serio.

"V-Ver a mis hijos…" Dice Blu con timidez.

"No puedes estar aquí." Dice Perla. "Vete."

"Dame un momento para despedirme de mis hijos." Pide Blu, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Perla agita su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y vuela hacia uno de los agujeros del nido tras suspirar profundamente.

"Por favor, vuelve con mamá." Pide Carla. "Te echamos de menos."

"Lo intentaré." Susurra Blu, sonriendo.

Perla, a pesar de haberse ido a una de las 'habitaciones' del nido, seguía viendo lo que ocurría.

"Chicos, tengo que irme." Dice Blu, quien escuchaba el sonido del batir de las alas acercándose al nido.

"¡Espera!" Tiago sujeta del ala a Blu. "¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?"

"¡No hay tiempo, vendré otra vez!" Dice Blu, algo alterado. "Lo prometo, volveré a veros."

Tiago suelta a Blu y este se aproxima a la salida del nido.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Justo antes de llegar a la salida del nido, Roberto aparece y bloquea la salida con una mirada amenazante.

Blu traga saliva y comienza a retroceder lentamente. "Hola, Roberto…" Dice, sonriendo con nerviosismo. "¿Q-Qué tal estás?"

"Enfadado, porque una rata miserable ha entrado en un territorio al que tiene prohibida la entrada." Roberto avanza hacia Blu.

Blu se ve forzado a retroceder más rápido.

"Mira, Roberto, no tienes que…" Las palabras de Blu no terminan de salir de su pico ya que Roberto le da un puñetazo con su pata derecha, haciendo que Blu caiga al suelo. "Ouch…" Se queja adolorido.

Roberto no cesa y vuela levemente por unos segundos para luego dejarse caer encima de Blu, aprovechando la gravedad para darle un fuerte placaje.

Blu, sin embargo, rueda hacia la derecha y se levanta con velocidad, emprendiendo vuelo a la salida del nido.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" Roberto persigue a Blu fuera del nido.

Sus hijos miran preocupados a la entrada del nido.

"Ten cuidado, papá."

Mientras tanto, Perla había visto todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Ten cuidado." Piensa.

Rápidamente agita la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, y se va a su cama de hojas con intención de dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto, Blu volaba con todas sus fuerzas con intención de perder de vista a Roberto, pero este era mucho más rápido y estaba considerablemente más preparado físicamente que Blu.

"¡Cuando te pille te voy a matar!" Grita Roberto.

"¡Ya veremos!"

Blu volaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eventualmente se estaba cansando, lo que hacía que ralentizase un poco su ritmo.

Roberto, poco a poco, estaba alcanzando a Blu.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa." Repite Blu en su mente, mirando a su alrededor con el fin de buscar algo que le ayudase a perderlo de vista. "Lo tengo."

Blu comienza a volar hacia abajo y cambia su dirección, volando en dirección contraria a su destino, y directo hacia Roberto. Sin embargo, Roberto no tiene tiempo de atraparlo por lo que es forzado a hacer esa misma maniobra y comenzar a perseguir a Blu una vez más, solo que esta vez se adentraban más en el territorio azul.

"Ahí está." Piensa Blu, viendo una rama.

Blu vuela con todas sus fuerzas a la rama, apoyándose con sus patas en ella. Debido a la inercia con la que Blu había aterrizado, la rama se dobla bastante. Blu intenta hacer fuerza con sus alas para que la rama no se desdoble.

"¡Te tengo!" Roberto arremete contra Blu, que estaba en la rama.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que Roberto siquiera lo toque, Blu deja de hacer fuerza y la rama vuelve a su posición original, dándole un duro golpe a Roberto e impulsando a Blu, una vez más, en la dirección adecuada.

"¡Maldito seas!" Grita Roberto, furioso y adolorido, mientras reposaba sobre la rama.

"Toma eso, idiota." Murmura Blu.

Sin embargo, una espina lanzada por el propio Roberto se clava en su ala derecha.

"¡Aah!" Blu grita adolorido mientras comienza a caer. Si bien la espina no le impedía volar, lo había desequilibrado y ahora era imposible retomar su vuelo.

"Ja, ja…" Es lo último que murmura Roberto antes de caer inconsciente.

Blu comienza a darse golpes con los árboles y ramas que encontraba en su camino

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Cada vez que Blu se golpeaba se quejaba repetidas veces.

Finalmente podía ver el suelo, y una enorme piedra.

"No, no, no…" Blu trata de volar inútilmente y cae al suelo golpeándose con una piedra en la cabeza, que lo deja inconsciente.

* * *

Blu abre sus ojos lentamente.

"Oh, mi cabeza…" Murmura quejándose.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en un nido, bastante grande pero sin exagerar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Piensa, tratando de levantarse. "¡Ah!" Cae al suelo tras intentar levantarse.

"Yo que tú no intentaría levantarme todavía." Dice alguien detrás de Blu.

Blu se da la vuelta y descubre a un guacamayo rojo.

"Hola." Se presenta el guacamayo, estirando su ala para ayudar a Blu a levantarse.

"Gracias." Dice Blu, levantándose momentáneamente y volviéndose a sentar en la pared del nido. "¿Eres tú quien me ha 'rescatado'?

"Si lo quieres llamar así, sí." Dice. "Me llamo Tony, encantado." Añade presentándose con una amplia sonrisa.

"Encantado, Tony." Dice Blu. "Soy Blu."

"Curioso nombre." Dice Tony. "Creo que estás metido en un buen lío." Añade entre risas.

"Espera, ¿me conoces?"

"Creo que todo el mundo te conoce." Dice Tony. "Tienes la entrada prohibida al territorio rojo y al azul."

"Es cierto." Dice Blu, calmado. "Espera, ¿dónde estoy?" Pregunta algo sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que Tony era un guacamayo rojo.

"En el territorio de los rojos." Dice Tony. "Pero tranquilo, estás a salvo. Vivo en el límite del territorio."

Blu suspira aliviado y deja reposar su cabeza sobre la madera.

"¿Por qué me has ayudado?" Pregunta Blu. "Si te descubren te podrían exiliar."

Tony se sienta en frente de Blu, en la pared opuesta del nido. "No me importa mucho, prefiero ayudar a los que lo necesitan." Dice, sonriendo.

Entonces, Blu se percata de que su cabeza está vendada con hojas, al igual que su ala derecha, en la que impacto la espina, y su pata izquierda, que le impedía levantarse.

"Tienes buenos conocimientos médicos." Dice Blu, sacando a relucir su parte más erudita.

"Gracias." Dice Tony. "Mi familia me enseñó y parece que ha resultado útil."

Un breve silencio hace presencia en el nido.

"Pero, lo que yo quiero saber…" Rompe el silencio Tony, Blu escucha atento. "¿Por qué tienes la entrada prohibida a ambos territorios?"

"Es una historia larga, muy larga." Dice Blu.

"Bueno, yo creo que no vas a irte en un par de días como mínimo." Dice Tony, señalando con su ala las vendas de Blu. "Tenemos tiempo."

"Sí, tienes razón." Dice Blu.

"¿Entonces…?"

Blu suspira antes de comenzar a hablar. "Bueno, todo se remonta a cuando yo y mi pareja cortamos."

Tony presta atención a la historia de Blu.

"Tuvimos diferencias y rompimos nuestra larga relación." Dice Blu. "Cuando el líder de la tribu azul se enteró me prohibió la entrada a su territorio."

"¿Eduardo?" Pregunta Tony. "¿Por qué haría algo así por cualquier ave?"

"Perla, mi pareja…" Dice Blu. "Expareja, perdona, es la hija de Eduardo."

"Entiendo."

"El caso es que se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando acabamos nuestra relación." Dice Blu, mirando al suelo. "Desde que llegamos al amazonas, él me estuvo culpando de todo lo malo que ocurría por haber sido una mascota."

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser una mascota?" Pregunta Tony. "Son inteligentes y saben hacer muchas cosas."

"¿Verdad que sí?" Dice Blu. "Pues Eduardo no lo entiende."

"Bueno, sigue." Dice Tony. "Espera, espera, ¿puedes decirme por qué y cómo tú y Perla acabaron la relación? Si no te importa, claro."

"Bueno, sería descortés no hacerlo ya que me has salvado." Dice Blu. "¿Conoces a los taladores ilegales?

"Claro, fueron detenidos hace poco." Dice Tony.

"Bueno, yo quería ir a buscar a mi antigua dueña y su novio para que los frenaran, cosa que hicieron."

"Genial."

"El caso es que Perla no quería que yo siguiera interactuando tanto con ellos, porque mi vida ahora estaba en la selva. Discutimos mucho, yo no quería vivir en la selva del amazonas a pesar de que mis hijos y mi esposa sí querían."

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta Tony, curioso. "La selva está bien."

"Te lo acabo de decir hace poco. Eduardo, y toda la tribu, me discriminaba por haber sido una mascota. No podía vivir así."

"Entiendo."

"De hecho, ¿recuerdas el partido de fútbol?" Pregunta Blu.

"¿Fútbol?"

"No sé cómo lo llamáis, el juego de la pelota en el gran cañón."

"¡Ah, sí!"

"Bien, justo después de que perdiéramos por mi culpa es cuando discutimos." Aclara Blu. "Yo estaba molesto por haberlo arruinado todo y encima justo después comenzamos a discutir por una tontería, y al final acabo perdiendo mi hogar, mis hijos, mi esposa…"

"¿Blu, estás bien?" Pregunta Tony, viendo que Blu se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

"…Y todo por culpa de un miserable manipulador que convenció a todos de algo que no había hecho sin motiv…" Blu recibe una bofetada de Tony.

"¿Estás bien?" Vuelve a preguntar Tony, sonriendo.

Blu se acaricia la mejilla y agita la cabeza. "Sí, gracias…"

"De nada." Tony vuelve a acomodarse en el mismo sitio.

"A veces tengo crisis de ansiedad como esas." Dice Blu. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, entiendo lo mal que tienes que sentirte." Dice Tony. "Entonces, Eduardo manipuló la situación y convenció a todos de que eras una mala ave, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí." Dice Blu. "Más concretamente, convenció a todos de que había maltratado a mis hijos y a mi esposa, y que era un monstruo sin sentimientos."

"Demonios, lo siento." Se disculpa Tony.

"La culpa no es tuya, solo suya." Dice Blu. "Solo los amigos que realmente me conocían siguieron teniendo contacto conmigo."

"¿Y Perla?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A ver, no sé si me he enterado bien, pero en teoría Perla sabe lo que realmente sucedió, ¿no?"

"Claro." Dice Blu.

"Entonces, ¿ella no ha intentado desmentir las cosas que Eduardo ha dicho?"

"Pues…" Blu se pone a pensar. "No lo sé…"

"Creo que deberías hablar con ella." Dice Tony. "No puedes perder el derecho a ver a tus hijos, ¡son tuyos!"

"El caso es que cuando me encontraste venía de verlos."

"¿Y a Perla?"

"Perla llegó mientras los abrazaba y hablaba con ellos." Dice Blu. "Luego me ignoró y se fue a su habitación dentro del nido.

"Espera, espera, ¿te ignoró?" Pregunta Tony. "Es decir, ¿simplemente llegó y se fue a su habitación sin hablar contigo?"

"A ver, me preguntó que es lo que hacía ahí." Dice Blu. "Cuando le respondí que había venido a ver a mis niños es entonces cuando se fue."

"Tienes que hablar con ella sobre eso." Repite Tony.

"Pero tengo miedo…" Dice Blu, entristecido.

"¿De qué?"

"De que realmente ella haya dejado a Eduardo manipular a las personas porque me odia tanto como él."

"Blu, ¿tú crees que te hubiera ignorado si realmente te odiara?" Pregunta Tony con su ya característica sonrisa.

"Pues no, pero…"

"Pero nada, Blu." Dice Tony. "Si nunca te atreves a dar el primer paso jamás podrás llegar a la meta que tanto quieres."

"Pero yo la fastidié." Dice Blu. "Aunque pueda hablar con ella, dudo mucho que quiera volver conmigo…"

"Pero podrás ser su amigo y, con el tiempo, volver con ella." Dice Tony. "Dónde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan."

Blu no responde, sino que se queda pensando.

"Piénsalo." Dice Tony. "Además, podrías aprovechar para intentarlo en navidad mañana, va a haber una fiesta conjunta."

"¿Una fiesta?" Pregunta Blu, curioso.

"Sí, las dos tribus vamos a hacer una fiesta, van a haber músicos y todo eso."

"¿Músicos?" Pregunta Blu, mientras se le viene a su cabeza dos amigos suyos.

"Sí, aparte de que será una fiesta genial puedes aprovechar para ver a Perla. Seguro que entre tanta gente no te podrán reconocer."

"Entiendo." Dice Blu. "Gracias por aconsejarme, Tony." Añade con gratitud.

"De nada, para eso están los amigos." Dice, levantándose. "Bueno, voy a por algo de comer, vendré en un rato."

"Bien, no me moveré." Dice Blu, sonriendo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Tras el regreso de Tony, cenaron y se quedaron hablando un rato antes de que el sueño comenzase a invadirlos. Sin embargo, cómo de costumbre, a Blu le resultaba imposible dormir, por lo que, aprovechando el silencio sepulcral de la noche, indagaba en sus pensamientos.

"¿Hay oportunidades para mí?" Piensa. "¿Realmente puedo salir de este pozo oscuro?"

"¿Realmente puedo dejar de ser un cero?"

Se da la vuelta para mirar al techo del nido.

"Quizás sí." Se intenta autoconvencer. "Después de todo lo que he hecho no podré ser olvidado con tanta facilidad."

Vuelve a darse la vuelta para mirar a la pared.

"Los errores son oportunidades que se nos dan para poder brillar aún más." Piensa. "Y yo no pienso ser olvidado, me niego a que mi vida siga siendo de esta manera."

Una inconsciente sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Blu.

"Tarde lo que tarde, recuperaré mi vida. Recuperaré todo lo que se me ha arrebatado. No me voy a rendir ahora, no puedo rendirme ahora, porque entonces sí que seré olvidado, sí que seré un cero, sí que seré irrelevante en la vida de nadie. Y me niego."

Entonces, el sueño comienza a manifestarse en Blu mientras lágrimas caen de su rostro, no de tristeza, sino de esperanza.

Esperanza, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que era importante en la vida de alguien. Sentía que no era un cero a la izquierda, y sentía que podía hacerlo.

(otra línea de esas to guapas)

Una vez más amanece en la selva. Era un día muy especial no solo para Blu, sino para toda la jungla, puesto que era el día más esperado de todo el año: Navidad.

Como siempre, el día en la selva empezaba desde unas horas muy tempranas y, para sorpresa de todos, Blu había madrugado.

"He dormido bien." Dice Blu, tras haber conseguido dormir desde el primer minuto sin ningún tipo de complicación. "Por primera vez no estoy cansado." Añade, levantándose para asomarse por el hueco del nido.

"Hace un buen…" Iba a murmurar Blu, pero rápidamente se vuelve a meter dentro del nido. "Se me olvidaba que estoy en territorio rojo."

Mira alrededor del nido y no encuentra a Tony. "Probablemente se habrá ido a buscar el desayuno." Piensa.

Y justo como pensaba, al poco rato aparece Tony con unas cuantas frutas.

"¡Buenos días!" Saluda Tony. "Y feliz navidad."

"Cielos, es cierto, es hoy." Dice Blu.

"Veo que ya estás recuperado." Menciona Tony al ver a Blu caminando por el nido.

"¡Es verdad!" Blu se percata de que ya no estaba adolorido y podía andar sin problemas. "No me había dado cuenta."

"Ya veo." Dice Tony, sonriendo. "Bueno, ¿has decidido qué vas a hacer?"

"Sí, iré a la fiesta e intentaré hablar con Perla." Dice Blu. "Necesitamos un plan."

"Soy todo oídos." Responde Tony.

"Espera, ¿vas a ayudarme?" Pregunta Blu, asombrado. "Sabes que si te descubren estás en riesgo de que te expulsen de tu clan, ¿no?"

"¿Y perderme semejante festival?" Dice Tony irónicamente. "Ni de cerca, yo te ayudo. Además, será divertido."

Blu acompaña el comentario de Tony con una corta risa. "Ya veo, entonces atento."

"Te escucho."

"Los músicos son amigos míos, podemos pedirles que distraigan a todo el mundo." Dice Blu, Tony asiente.

"Antes de esto, necesito que localices a Perla." Dice Blu.

"Pero Blu, nunca la he visto, no sé cómo es." Responde Tony con desconfianza.

"Tranquilo." Dice Blu. "Mi hija Carla debería estar con los músicos. Puedes preguntarle a ella."

"¿Y tú dónde estarás?"

"Aún no lo sé, porque no tengo ni idea de dónde será la fiesta." Dice Blu. "Pero será en un árbol, búscame por ahí. Además, me pintaré la cara para que no me reconozcan con tanta facilidad."

"Entendido." Dice Tony. "¿Qué harás luego?"

"Una locura." Responde Blu. "¿Todo entendido?"

"Sí, capitán." Dice sarcásticamente.

"Perfecto."

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta el atardecer, momento del día en el que los nervios comenzaron a hacer mella en Blu mientras todo el mundo se preparaba para la gran fiesta.

"¿Listo?" Pregunta Tony.

"Vámonos." Dice Blu. "Tenemos que tener cuidado con que no me vean."

"No si tengo esto." Dice Tony, sacando de detrás suya una flor.

"Espera, ¿son las que se usan para pintarse?"

"Sí." Dice Tony. "Venga, maquíllate." Añade entre risas.

Blu rápidamente aprovecha la flor y se pinta la cara de color rojo.

"Estás precioso." Dice Tony, aguantándose la risa. "Hace resaltar tus ojos."

"¡Cállate!" Dice Blu riéndose.

"Vale, vale, vámonos."

Blu asiente y ambos salen del nido en dirección al territorio azul.

"Y bien, ¿cómo son los músicos?" Pregunta Tony.

"Los dos son pequeños, uno es amarillo con una chapa de sombrero y el otro es rojo." Informa Blu. "Asegúrate de encontrarlos antes de que se pongan a cantar y eso."

"Dicho y hecho, compañero."

Ambos aceleran con el fin de llegar pronto al lugar.

"Bien, aquí nos separamos." Dice Blu. "Esta es la entrada al territorio azul."

"De acuerdo, buena suerte, Blu." Dice Tony.

"Igualmente, no te metas en líos." Dice Blu aguantando una tonta risa. "En cuanto encuentres a los músicos y les pidas eso búscame por los árboles."

Tony asiente y, finalmente, se dividen. Tony sigue recto, entrando de lleno al territorio de los azules mientras que Blu comienza a rodear la zona con el fin de averiguar el lugar en el que se hará la fiesta.

Todas las aves van entrando al territorio azul con el tiempo y Tony, finalmente, llega al lugar de la fiesta, que era ni más ni menos que un pequeño claro al lado del gran cañón en el que se hizo el partido de fútbol.

"Quién lo hubiera pensado." Murmura Tony, riendo levemente. "¿Dónde estarán?"

Busca con su mirada a los que podrían ser los músicos de los que hablaba Blu.

"¿Serán esos?" Tony se acerca a dos pájaros rechonchos rojos. "Perdona, ¿sois los músicos?"

"¿Músicos?" Pregunta una de las aves. "Creo que nos has confundido con ellos, amigo." Añade, señalando con su diminuta ala izquierda a Nico y Pedro, que estaban hablando con Carla.

"¡Gracias!" Tony corre hacia ellos. "¡Eh!" Grita, llamando la atención de las tres aves.

"Vaya, un fan." Dice Nico.

"De hecho, soy amigo de Blu." Dice Tony.

"¿De papá?" Pregunta Carla, sorprendida.

"Sí, me ha pedido que os pida que entretengáis a todo el mundo cuando empiece la fiesta." Informa Tony.

"¿Qué entretengamos a todos?" Pregunta Nico, confundido. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Blu quiere aprovechar que todo el mundo esté distraído para llevarse a Perla y hablar con ella."

"'¡Ja! Parece que Blu nunca se rinde." Celebra Pedro. "Los distraeremos con la mejor música que existe, amigo, no te preocupes."

"¡Genial!" Celebra Tony de igual manera. "También necesito saber dónde va a estar Perla cuando empiece la fiesta." Le dice a Carla.

"Va a estar con el abu y con la tía Mimi." Nico y Pedro se estremecen al escuchar el último nombre.

"Genial, parece que después de todo tendré que montar algo de espectáculo." Dice Tony sonriendo. "Gracias, chicos."

"¡De nada!" Corresponde Nico. "¡Y dale suerte a Blu de nuestra parte!"

Tony asiente antes de despegar e ir a donde se desarrollaría la mayor parte de la fiesta.

La tarde, ahora noche transcurre mientras todo el mundo comienza a llegar. Guacamayos azules reciben a los invitados con frutas o pequeños zumos.

Blu, por otra parte, había seguido la corriente de aves que lo habían guiado hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Teniendo vista clara de todo el lugar, se esconde en un árbol y espera al momento adecuado para actuar.

Tras llegar todo el mundo, Eduardo se sube al escenario de piedra con el fin de dar un discurso.

"Amigos." Comienza a hablar Eduardo. "Espero que disfrutéis de esta fiesta tanto como yo. Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis en un día como hoy. Este año ha sido fantástico para mi y espero que lo finalicemos con buen pie de esta manera. Disfrutad de la fiesta."

Eduardo se baja del escenario y todo el mundo comienza a aplaudir y vitorear. Blu sigue a Eduardo con la mirada para ver si va con Perla, cosa que hace.

"Imbécil…" Maldice a Eduardo en sus pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba Perla, con su familia, pero no estaban ni Nico ni Bia.

"Estarán jugando o algo." Murmura Blu, sin darle mucha importancia.

Perla estaba preciosa, llevaba su característica flor en la cabeza y su belleza resaltaba ante la luz de la luna.

Y entonces, Nico y Pedro aparecen en el escenario.

"¡Hola a todos!" Grita Nico, llamando la atención de todas las aves del claro. "¡¿Estáis listo?!" Continúa Pedro.

"¡Sí!" Gritan todas las aves del lugar, emocionadas por el espectáculo.

Entonces, una multitud de aves comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos de madera y hojas, haciendo un desorbitante sonido de percusión y viento.

Acompañado de la espectacular música, Nico comienza a cantar mientras diferentes artistas salen al escenario a bailar y sorprender a la audiencia.

 **(Poned la canción en bucle, recomendación personal)**

 _I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most_  
 _Find a little bit of steady as I get close_  
 _Find a balance in the middle of the chaos_  
 _Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod_

Pedro toma el relevo para cantar. Aprovechando la distracción de la audiencia, Blu vuela con agilidad detrás de un arbusto, tratando de localizar a Perla desde la maleza, cosa que hace.

"Demonios…" Maldice en voz baja, ya que Eduardo y Mimi estaban junto a Perla.

"¡Perdona!" Blu escucha. "¿Eres el grandioso Eduardo?"

Blu observa el ave del que provenía tal frase, encontrando a Tony.

"Está loco." Piensa Blu, aguantándose la risa.

 _I remember walking in the cold of November_  
 _Hoping that I make it to the end of December_  
 _27 years and the end of my mind_  
 _But holding to the thought of another time_

"Bueno, si así me quieres llamar…" Dice Eduardo en tono soberbio. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Bueno, darte un mensaje." Dice Tony. "¿Me permite?" Añade, acercándose al oído de Eduardo.

"Te escucho." Dice Eduardo, sonriendo y acercándose a Tony.

"Feliz navidad, viejo." Dice Tony con una mirada siniestra.

"¿Perdón?" Dice Eduardo, algo cabreado.

Entonces, Tony engancha una cuerda en la pata de Eduardo que lo arrastra por el lugar.

"¡Roberto, atrapa a ese tipo!" Trata de decir Eduardo mientras es empujado.

"¡Eduardo!" Mimi corre detrás suya para ayudarlo.

"¡Papá!" Perla iba a ir detrás suya, pero Blu salta del arbusto y tapa su pico con el ala, llevándola detrás de los arbustos.

"¡Ven aquí, rata asquerosa!" Roberto perseguía a Tony por toda la pista mientras este trataba de huir mientras reía a carcajadas.

 _But holding to the thought of another time_  
 _But looking to the ways at the ones before me_  
 _Looking for the path of the young and lonely_  
 _I don't want to hear about what to do_  
 _I don't want to do it just to do it for you_

Nico Vuelve a relevar a Pedro para seguir cantando. Nadie se estaba percatando de lo que ocurría puesto que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la fantástica música.

"¡Mmhm!" Perla trata de hablar, pero no puede.

Finalmente, Blu la saca del arbusto y la suelta, cayendo al suelo ambos.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Perla comienza a pisarle el cuello a Blu como reacción automática. "¡¿Blu?!"

"Hola…" Trata de decir Blu, sonriendo, mientras Perla pisaba su cuello.

Perla suelta a Blu y lo mira enfadado.

"Perla, tengo que hablar contigo." Dice Blu, acercándose a ella sujetándola con sus dos alas.

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

Ambos músicos comienzan a cantar el estribillo al mismo tiempo, cautivando a todo el mundo.

"¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!" Grita Perla, histérica. "¡¿Todo esto ha sido idea tuya?!"

"De hecho, todo ha sido idea de mi amigo Tony." Dice Blu, entre risas, al recordar lo que había hecho.

"¡Cómo sea!" Dice Perla, furiosa. "Déjame en paz."

"Pero Perla…" Blu trata de parar a Perla con su ala, pero esta la aparta con su ala.

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

Blu observa con tristeza como Perla vuelve a los arbustos con el fin de volver a la fiesta.

"¡No me voy a rendir!" Grita Blu en su interior.

Blu corre hacia Perla y le da la vuelta con fiereza, dándole un profundo abrazo.

"¡Déjame!" Perla trata de liberarse de su abrazo entre lágrimas, sin éxito.

"¡Perla, te echo de menos!" Grita Blu, cerrando los ojos mientras abraza a Perla. "No hay día en el que no piense en ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi razón para seguir luchando."

 _I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away_  
 _I understand it always makes you feel a certain way_  
 _I find a balance in the middle of the chaos_  
 _Send me up, send me down, send me never demigod_

Esta vez es Pedro el que empieza cantando con pasión.

"¡Blu, déjame!" Dice Perla, aunque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente aceptaba el abrazo.

 _I remember walkin' in the heat of the summer_  
 _Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder_  
 _27 years and I've nothing to show_  
 _Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow_

Nico, una vez más, continúa cantando.

"He hecho muchas cosas mal, Perla." Dice Blu, comenzando a llorar. "Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor, perdóname."

 _Looking to the ways of the ones before me_  
 _Looking for the path of the young and lonely_  
 _I don't want to hear about what to do, no_  
 _I don't want to do it just to do it for you_

Pedro canta la última parte antes del estribillo final de la canción.

"No puedo…" Murmura Perla entre sollozos, aunque Blu podía escucharla. "No después de todo por lo que me has hecho pasar."

Blu llora con más fuerza al escuchar a Perla.

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

"Prometo nunca más decepcionarte de esa manera." Dice Blu. "Nunca más te haré algo así otra vez…"

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

La preciosa reunión es interrumpida por Roberto, quien arremete con un placaje contra Blu.

"Así que aquí estabas." Dice Roberto, mirando amenazante a Blu, quien estaba acorralado en frente de un tronco de árbol.

 _Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it_  
 _Maybe you're the same as me_  
 _Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it_  
 _They say the truth will set you free_

Nico y Pedro se compaginan a la perfección para cantar, sabiendo en que momento interrumpir al otro, y sabiendo en qué momento continuar.

Roberto comienza a darle una paliza a Blu, destruyéndolo con sus puñetazos y arañazos.

Perla simplemente camina en dirección contraria, tratando de ignorar todo, tratando de volver a la fiesta.

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

Nico y Pedro cantan con entusiasmo la última parte de la canción, acompañado de todos los demás músicos y artistas que daban lo mejor de sí.

"¡Perla!" Trata de decir Blu mientras era apaleado por Roberto.

Perla se da la vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_  
 _Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel_  
 _Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real_  
 _I'm looking for a way out_

"¡Estamos encadenados!" Dice Blu. "¿Recuerdas?" Añade, con una frágil sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente entre llantos y lágrimas.

Lo último que pudo ver, era a Perla corriendo hacia él, apartando a Roberto con todas sus fuerzas y acercándose a él.

* * *

Blu se despierta adolorido. Estaba en una cama de hojas. Por alguna razón, ese lugar le resultaba muy familiar.

Echa un vistazo al lugar con su débil mirada, encontrando a Perla a su lado, que lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunta Perla.

"Podría estar mejor…" Dice adolorido.

Perla esboza una breve sonrisa.

"Perla." Llama Blu.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"No lo sé, Blu." Dice Perla, mirando al suelo. "Me has hecho mucho daño."

"Entiendo…" Murmura Blu, decepcionado, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Blu." Esta vez es Perla quien lo llama.

"¿Sí…?" Responde Blu con tristeza.

"No he dicho que no." Dice esta, con una sincera sonrisa.

Blu esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Perla.

"¿Significa eso que me das otra oportunidad?" Pregunta Blu, esperanzado.

"Puede ser…" Responde Perla.

Blu suspira aliviado mientras mira al suelo tranquilo.

"¿Perla?" Vuelve a llamar Blu.

"¿Sí?" Perla se gira para mirar con unos ojos irresistibles a Blu.

 _"Feliz navidad, Perla."_

 _"Feliz navidad, Blu."_

* * *

 **Esto ha sido todo. Siendo honesto, he tenido que acortarlo, ya que de lo contrario no me hubiera dado tiempo a terminarlo para navidad, y realmente quería publicarlo justo hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **También decir que con este one-shot comienza una historia más, con la única excepción de que todo se hará en one-shots y será publicado en ocasiones especiales.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_


End file.
